


Silly Bird

by CynnieD



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing Kiss, Mentions of Other Champions - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mipha Taking None of Revali's Shit, Pre-Calamity, Revali Being Revali, love realizations, very self-indulgent, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: The sight of her beam made his pride swell greater than any number of bullseyes could. The sound of her airy laugh was music to his ears.Zelda needed to find a new Rito Champion because his heart was about to stop beating altogether.





	Silly Bird

**Author's Note:**

> OK. This is very self-indulgent. Just a warning.

Limping home wasn’t exactly fit for a Champion but Revali didn’t exactly care right now.

 

The clicks of his talons echoed throughout Hyrule Castle’s dark corridors. His right leg stung with every step. Blood dripped down from the nasty gash. A Silver Bokoblin had given it to him. Damn things learned how to ride horses. An unexpected complication but he and the other Champions managed.

He had brushed off everyone’s concerns. Not wanting them to worry. If they started worrying then that means they started to care and he didn’t need that. He didn’t want that.

His already harsh breath caught in his throat as the clanks of boot heels and armour grew close. The steps were extremely measured and certain. A Royal Guard. A heavy sigh. Revali mustered up what was left of his strength. He straightened his back, held his beak high and tried to walk as normally as possible.

Which failed miserably because no one can walk with only one good leg.

“Champion Revali.” The guard said after he turned the corner. He halted his stride, his halberd pounded the ground and he then bowed.

Revali gave a curt nod. Maybe too curt. His eyesight began blurring. The sudden motion along with the pain causing his head to spin and wing tips to tingle.

In a second he felt the cold metal of the guard’s gauntlets holding him up. He then leaned Revali against the corridor wall to stabilize him. “Are you alright, Champion? Would you like me to summon Lady Mipha?”

“No. No. I’m fine. Go back to…” He gestured to the guard with his free wing. “What do you do here? March incessantly?”

There was hesitance in his movements but the guard complied. Awkwardly bowing once again before going back to his duties.

As the clanks faded away, Revali scrounged up the rest of his ego, letting laboured breaths escape his beak. That could’ve gone better. Then again he thanked his lucky stars he didn’t faint.

His leg ached as he pushed himself off the wall, wobbling like a helpless fledgeling as he tried to get his balance. A flash of a grimace, the feeling of his blood down his leg returning. He still had a long walk back to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

With a resounding thump, his head hit his door.

Eyes screwed shut as the pain in his leg flared. The walk of shame back to his room was finally over. His shoulders raised and lowered. Lungs heaved with pride.

He could handle this. All the wound needed was a roll of bandage and for him to stay off of it. Good reason not to go to dinner with the others and just spend the rest of the evening to himself.

He slid his wing down to the knob after he steadied himself. The large oak door slowly opened and as he entered a familiar voice called out, “Hello, Revali.”

His heart skipped a beat and his stomach launched into his throat. She sat on top of the unused bed of his new room. With her legs crossed and hands placed just so, her presence filled him with a sense of weightlessness.

Time seemed to slow to a halt.

The blue of her Champion sash stood out nicely against her scarlet scales. Her jewellery shined in the strands of late afternoon sun. Colourful spots of light danced around the room. Moving in sync with the gems embedded in the silver.

Revali’s world started spinning once more as Mipha’s amber eyes met his. A small smile graced her face as her hand patted the space beside her. Butterflies burst into his stomach at the simple gesture. His mind sprinting in circles.

He didn’t like Mipha. Did he? It’s impossible. His walls were expertly built to keep out even the most determined of people out. This adorably tiny Zora couldn’t have possibly snuck in.

Revali had to admit she was quite enchanting to gaze at, especially when fighting. And her voice, soft and sweet to the ear. Not far off from what he would imagine home felt like. And the way her golden eyes lit up when she was over the moon about something. Whose heart wouldn’t flutter when those jewels were staring ba—

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no.

No.

“What are you doing in my room?” Revali squawked. His eyes narrowed as he hobbled further into the room. The closest thing to a scowl on his beak. He was not about to acknowledge or indulge these feelings. It was time to crank up the self-sabotaging to eleven. “How did you even get in, you illustrious angel?”

Both parties were left stunned by his question. No. That’s not what he wanted to say. This had to be because of the amount of blood he lost. Of course! The blood loss was obviously making him loopy.

Revali cleared his throat before he creaked out, “Irritating eel. That’s what, that’s what I meant.”

“Just a slip of the tongue, ” She assured him with a pleased smile. Mipha crossed the room to examine his leg. Bent down, her hand hovered over the wound. “You poor thing. Such a large laceration. A Bokoblin, yes? At least it’s not a lashing from a Lizalfos. Come here.”

“I don’t need your help.”

Mipha paused. Her gaze drifting from the gash to his eyes. She stared into them. As if searching for something. Something that only resided in the depths of his soul. Buried deep inside a cavity untouched for years. An answer, maybe. Whatever it was, by the look of confusion, she didn’t find it.

She rose from her knees, righting her stance and said, “Am I not the only healer amongst the Champions? Sit down. I will try to be quick.”

“I can handle it myself. Now leave.” Revali said. Sweeping his wing to softly nudge her out of his way and towards the door. Wanting her to leave him, his wound, and his confusing emotions alone. But Mipha wasn’t budging.

Scales met feathers as her hands grasped his wing. With her eyes squinted, mouth slightly ajar, and head cocked, she stood there. She didn’t move an inch. Neither did he.

The feeling of her fingers intertwined in his. As short as her claws were, its weight kept him in place. It was unfamiliar. To want to be connected to someone. His chest tightened at the mere thought. Another kaleidoscope of butterflies filled his stomach. They fluttered around with the others, torturing him as his mind ran wild.

After a long silence, she freed him from his thoughts with a question. “Perhaps, you are joking?”

“Maybe so.”  He said, reluctantly, unfurling her fingers. Once more he swept her aside and then limped his way over to his hammock. Hissing under his breath as he went.

“Sit, Revali.” Her voice trembled.

Another heartbeat missed. The concern in her voice. He could see his own heart failure in future if she kept his name on her lips.

“I hate to break it to you, Princess, but— I’m going to be blunt here—but I honestly couldn’t care less about you, you or any of the other Champions. I did not come here for some friendship retreat. I accepted Princess Zelda’s request because it is my duty to defeat Ganon. And that is exactly what I intend to do with or without your help. Preferably without.”

A loud silence drowned his room. He peeked behind him. Mipha stood alit in the golden light of the sun. Her fingers crossed in contemplation. Revali gripped the fabric of the hammock. Turning his gaze down for his own moment of thought. Most of his conversations went like this.

“You would truly rather risk contracting a horrible infection than admit you need help from someone who supposed to be your teammate?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Champion, pardon me, but this isn’t the time for your snarky retorts.” She said. Exacerbation filling her voice. Revali pivoted himself around and leaned into the hammock. He gifted a look contempt to her. Hoping that would be enough. It wasn’t. With a harsh point of her finger to the bed, she began counting. “One… Two… Three… Four… Five…”

“I have never seen you like this.”

“Six… Seven…”

“Seriously, where do you get all this fire from?”

“Eight… Nine…”

“You’d be deadlier than that Hylian if you kept thi—”

“Ten.”

In a second she pressed her Lightscale Trident to his neck. Revali’s eyes widened from feeling the weapon’s pressure. The silver metal pinching the skin beneath his soft navy feathers.

“You know Urbosa’s going to be furious that she isn’t the one who gets to have my head.”

“Sit down on the bed or else.” She said. Her voice and weapon were sharpened.

“Or else what, my Lady?” He said with a hint of mockery. Looking her up and down. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Oh, why not?” She shifted her weight to her front foot. Stance leaning closer towards Revali as her eyes narrowed. “You’ve been nothing but rude to my friends and I since we’ve met. Who is truly to say that I wouldn’t be willing to stand up for them and myself?”

His sight followed the line of the trident. Admiring the craftsmanship as he thought. “You’re too sweet.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. More like a wildberry than a spicy pepper.”

“Are you confident enough in that wager?” She asked, putting more pressure on the point. He was still not convinced. Mipha could see another snide comment hanging off his tongue. That just wouldn’t do.

The tip of her trident pressed harder and swiftly sliced a nice nick into his neck. Droplets of blood coated the silver. It was small enough not to be deadly but just deep enough for her point to be made.

And thus, the squawking commenced.

“You cut me!” He said, his eyes opened as if they were popping out of their sockets. His wing went to the fresh wound. The crimson liquid tinted his feathers. For a brief moment, his brain short-circuited. Relegated to stammering like an idiot. “I’m, I’m bleeding! You, you, yo—”

“I honestly couldn’t care less.”

Her words raced up his spine, leaving him with a chill. Any response he had died before it left his beak. Small unfinished rebuttals tried to creep out until he stopped trying to speak.

A hush fell over the room. Their breaths the only sounds left. It felt like an eternity as they stared into each other’s eyes. She had truly silenced him. Albeit, with the help of potentially lethal force, it was still a feat nonetheless. One that he would honour.

“Fine,” He said, with short breaths.“I’ll comply, you maddening fish.”

Mipha lowered her trident. Returning it and her lovely smile back to their rightful places. “I’m flattered.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Revali’s head shook as he took his place on the bed. Gently lifting his right leg onto the sheets. As he settled in, he fiddled with his braids. Continuously undoing and redoing them as he fidgeted in his seat. “What are you doing?”

Mipha popped up from the foot of the bed. Eyes big and innocent. As if the past few minutes never happened.

In one hand she held a plain cloth and in the other a brown bottle. She shuffled over and knelt beside him. With a deep thunk, she unscrewed the cork and opened the glass. A sharp smell drifting from the clear liquid.

Her eyes flickered from the bottle to his face. “It’s just a precautionary measure. Hold tight, it might sting a little.”

He scoffed. “Might sting a little. Listen, I have gone talon to talon and easily triumphed over a trio of Electric Lizalfo—” With a roll of her eyes, she wet the cloth, placed it on his leg, and stared him down. Revali gasped. A biting pain shot up his leg. His body tried to recoil from Mipha’s grasp. “—WHAT IN HYLIA’S BLESSED LAND IS THAT? GET IT AWAY FROM ME!”

“It’s alcohol. I told you it was going to sting.” She said, trying, and failing, to desperately smother her giggles.

“ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” He said, his feathers ruffling and puffing off of his body. Unfortunately for his evolutionary instincts, Zora Princesses aren’t wild predators. They haven’t been for a time now.

With a shake of her head and a bemused smile, she said, “Oh, Revali, hush. I’m not laughing at you.”

“Yes, you were. I can’t understand why.” He crossed arms and turned up his beak. His leg jittering out of her grip and whimpering in protest. “This is an entirely rational response.”

“Stop squirming or my rational response will be to worsen that cut on your neck,” His beak clacked shut. “Thank you. Now I can proceed.”

The cloth moved up and down the gash. Disinfecting and stinging as it went. Patches of crimson spreading as his blood seeped through. In two shakes of a Blupee tail, a sigh signalled her conclusion.

Revali stirred as he observed her. She neatly folded the rag and hung it off the end of the bed. Then she popped the cork back into the alcohol bottle. Measuring the rest of its contents before placing it back into her rucksack.

Strangely enough, Mipha didn’t pull away from the bag. He could barely see but, she sat there, staring deep into it. Sounds of rustling. She palmed something. By the glint of light, it was most likely made of silver. Could be a trinket from back home.

It had been weeks since any of them had visited their home regions. Revali had never believed he’d get homesick. Once he accepted Zelda’s plea, he had no reservations about leaving.

Now, having only spent a few odd days in his old roost, he had to admit he missed comforting calm of the village. Hyrule Castle and its town were festivals featuring the horrors of social interaction.

If his heart was aching of home then Mipha’s must have been wailing. The downcast face she had on only solidified his theory. Her eyes glazed over as she wandered, lost through her own thoughts.

Before he could ask what was on her mind, she startled him. Faint murmurs barely escaped her mouth. She placed whatever was in her hand back into the rucksack. Tying it back up before rising from her kneeling.

The murmurs became hums as she crossed his room towards the windows. His gaze followed her feet. They made odd, uneven movements. As if halfheartedly practising a jig. Her head bobbed to a nonexistent beat.

Mipha’s body openly bopped as her hands gripped the curtains. She wrenched them and the window open. Warmth enveloped them both. The last bits of sun pouring in. A blue sky fading to orange and pink.

He watched as she leant out of the windowsill. Soaking up every ray as her hums gradually turned into ariose words. The lilting lyrics of an ancient Zorian tongue floating from her lips.

“That’s quite a nice song,” Revali said, his beak moving faster than his mind. She flinched. Her eyes fluttered as turned to him, confused. “You were singing. The song was pleasing to the ear.”

“Oh… My mother used to sing it to me when I was young. Thunder and lightning frightened me to the point of tears. So, whenever an intense storm rolled in, my mother sang to me. And when she did, all the fear melted away.” She said gazing out of the window. A hand settled on her chest. “Her voice was like no others. The soothing melody still manages to calm me down, even now that she’s gone.”

“My condolences.”

“Thank you but, it is alright.” She said. “I still do miss her. But, when I sing, it’s like she never left.”

Another long pause. Though it was a comfortable one. The two stared out at the sunset. Smells of outside drifting in on the cool breeze. Revali chose his next words carefully.

“I like to think that nobody truly dies. It’s all you can really hope for." Pausing for a moment, a feeling of genuine vulnerability filling his heart.

"To be such a positive influence in somebody’s life. That, no matter what, fragments of who you are and what you did will be left long after you’re gone. I'm sure your Mother will forever. And I'm certain you will too.” He said before he realized how Mipha’s sight was trained on him.

She didn’t expect those kinds of words to ever be said by someone like him.

Yet another first for him today.

That didn’t mean he’d honour this one though.

Revali placed his wing under his chin and shut his eyes. “I mean, obviously that notion is true for myself. How could anybody’s life not be touched my very presence? You are looking at the Pride of the Rito,” He grandiosely gestured to himself. The smuggest smile on his beak. “Honestly, I am a delight to be around. Ask anyone.” He said, the words feeling comfortable sliding off his tongue. Curious for Mipha’s reaction, he peeked under his lidded eyes at her.

She stood as the curtains lightly billowed around her. Bathed in sun, bemused more than anything. A flash of regret sparked inside him. His ego shrunk for a split second, concerned he stepped over a line. So, when a glorious grin took over her expression, a warm feeling smothered his worry. He even grew a small smirk of his own.

The sight of her beam made his pride swell greater than any number of bullseyes could. The sound of her airy laugh was music to his ears.

In an attempt to conceal them, she hunched over, her body still shaking as she giggled. With a deep breath, she climbed onto the bed. Stray titters fell as she sat between his legs. Examining the wounded one before lifting it upon her lap.

She looked to him, a butterfly-creating smile on her lips, and said, “Silly Bird.”

Zelda needed to find a new Rito Champion because his heart was about to stop beating altogether.

“Come closer so I can access your whole leg. I want to be able to get all the other nicks you have.” When she glanced up from checking his cuts, her lips pursed at him. His tail feathers had barely scooted an inch.

With a heavy sigh, webbed fingers took hold of his waist and pulled him towards her. Revali squeaked at the sudden contact. Her hips now nestled against his pelvis. A shiver rolled through his body as he realized their proximity. Heat flooded his cheeks. His blush, thankfully, hidden by his navy feathers.

On the offence, he tried to start squabbling. Fully ready to open his beak and talk her head off. But Mipha, understanding her role as the defence, shot her hand up and pinched his beak shut. “Uh-uh. I need my focus. You wouldn’t want me to make any mistakes.”

He let out a couple of muffled words in the most questioning tone he could.

“Oh don’t worry about it.” She said. A cheeky smirk peeking through as she positioned her hands.

He didn’t even get time to worry before the smell of the sea overpowered the scent of copper. Revali watched as a blue light flowed from her digits. The tendrils spiralling around his leg, soothing as they encompassed the wound. A strange sensation washed over him. Little by little he could feel it heal over. The dull ache completely fading away.

The two sat in relative silence. He tried to ignore the unsettling feeling, his focus moved to Mipha. Faintly humming her mother’s song. She had begun healing all of his smaller cuts while he studied her features.

The soft curve of her cheeks he wanted to hold in his wings and nuzzle with his own. Each of the dots on her body he deemed adorable. Her head tail had a slight sway to it, he found himself moving in time with her motions. The two pleasantly in sync.

Revali searched for more things to mentally wax poetic about until he noticed something. “You’re eyes are closed.”

“Hmm, very perceptive.”

“Don’t get flippant with me,” He said, teasing. Adding in a few clicks of his beak before continuing. “You never have to do that for anyone else.”

Mipha’s grin widened. Her teeth comparable to pointy pearls. The Zora’s shark-like visage coming out in full. She turned it off in a second, though. Opting for a more innocent look and tone. “Well, no else is quite as beguiling. It’s—honestly—distracting.” Revali’s heart sped up. As vain as he was, that’s not a compliment he had gotten before. Or at least, not one he took to heart. She could tell. “Now, now. You’re panicking won’t help the healing process. I suggest you calm down.”

“How in Hyrule am I supposed to do that?” The heat in his cheeks had come rushing back. His voice lowered to a whisper. “Especially when your idiotic comments cause my damn chest to spasm.”

Revali stared out the window for the rest of his healing. Watching as night fell over Hyrule. As the stars revealed themselves while the moon rose into the sky.

This was a horrible development. Within the hour, she had burrowed her way under his walls and found the impenetrable centre of his vulnerability.

“As good as new. Perhaps even better.” Mipha said, pulling his attention back to her.

His leg bent and stretched, testing his limits. “It seems satisfactory. Now I assume you will take your leave.”

“I’m not done yet.” She said. He froze, looking to Mipha, confused. “Time for some mental healing.”

“What do you mean by—”

Her scarlet fingers grasped his head and rested their foreheads against each other. Amber irises locked onto his emeralds. Hers searched once more. Desperately trying to find that something from before.

“I don’t know why you push people away but it’s not going to work. You, I and the rest of the Champions are teammates. We will always care about one another. Yes, it is your duty to annihilate Ganon but we have to do it together. And your,” She tried to find the right word. “Your prickliness is only going to hurt you in the end. Everybody needs somebody. No one is an island. So, if you would please let us—let me into the isolated fortress you’ve built for yourself. You won’t regret it.”

Revali was left in deep thought. He let his eyesight drift down, away from hers.

All of the time pushing people away. All of the hours spent alone. There was no way he could just relinquish control from the thoughts that put him there. The unquenchable need to be the best in order to prove everyone, to prove his parents wrong.

But another part of him that didn’t want to be constrained anymore either.

If he ever did achieve his goal, what would he do after? He didn’t even know what he would do after defeating Ganon. Perhaps, letting Mipha in wouldn’t be the worst decision he’s ever made. Even though once she was welcomed past his walls, the others would be right behind.

“You are one wearisome Zora.” He said, settling for a non-answer. But one that he hoped she didn’t take as a definite no.

Her hand caressed his face one last time.“And you are one vexatious Rito.”

Slowly, she pushed off of the bed. Collecting her things before looking back at him. “Now, we’re all supposed to attend dinner soon. I do expect you to come, Silly Bird”

Heartbeat skipped.

“Hold on, Mipha,” Her jewels met his once again. His breathing hitched. He quickly recovered by turning his head and presenting the cut on his neck. “You forgot this attempt on my life you made.”

“Oh, my apologies.” Her items hit the floor as she raced over. She shifted his feathers to see the cut. It wasn’t bleeding as much as it was earlier but she couldn’t leave it. Her hand hovered over it but then she stopped. Realizing she had an interesting opportunity. “Revali, have you ever been kissed?”

“No,” He replied, stretching out the word. Eyeing her with a good amount of suspicion. “Why?”

“You see, there’s a method of healing that I’ve wanted to try for a long time.” She said. Shades of pink dusting her cheeks. ” But, alas, I’ve never found the right person to try it out on.”

“You obviously want me to help you with it. Guess that makes sense, I am the perfect specimen. Not only among the Rito but with all likelihood, among everyone else in Hyrule,” He said, going back to his usual boasting. “Well, go on.”

In a moment, Mipha’s lips moved an inch away from his neck. Pausing to let him back out. “May, I?”

The butterflies were back. They brought with them a single word.

“Yes.”

She pressed against his neck. Jolts of electricity surged through the Champion’s bodies. Mipha clutched his neck and shoulders. Trying to lean into the kiss just a bit more. Revali melted against her. The sea hitting him once again. Never once did he think such a simple action could be so satisfying. Yet, here he was.

After a minute she finally pulled away, but not without giving her tongue a quick flick. Her chest lightly heaved. Lips semi-coated in his blood. She asked, “All better?”

Revali was left speechless. Again. Somehow this girl was two for two.

With a befuddled half-smile on his face, he nodded. His beak tried to give her a more verbal answer. Half-words slipping out. No, he wasn’t all better. Sure, she had fixed his leg and the cut, but what was he supposed to do with a heart and a mind like this? Just move on and act like this never happened?

Beams of moonlight poured into the room. Illuminating her as she walked back to the door. She picked up her things and got half-way through the door. By the looks of it, she had prepared another monologue. Instead, she scrunched up her face, wiggling her head. A full smile on as she said, “Silly Bird,” Her eyes captured his.

“Don’t be late for dinner.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the story! If you did, any kind of comment would be appreciated!
> 
> Later Days!


End file.
